First Kiss
by alligatorpie
Summary: “Alice?” It was the only voice I would go to any lengths to hear. The one voice I managed to pull myself out of the vision for. Jasper was standing in the doorway. When Alice has visions, Jasper is there to comfort her. Where will it lead? One-shot.


**A/N: I got this idea one night right before I went to bed, then couldn't sleep all night trying to plan it out, but I couldn't get up to write it, or my mom would've been mad at me. I hope you like it. :)**

Alice's POV

1945

I went upstairs to the room Jasper and I shared. Emmett had decided it would be fun to fling mud at me, and I hadn't been concentrating on the future, so I now had mud all over me. I was going upstairs to change. I went to the closet, deciding as I went that I wanted to wear the pink dress I had bought a few day ago.

I pulled off my dress that I was wearing currently, and my slip, and then realized that the mud had sunk through my clothes to my undergarments. I sighed, silently cursing Emmett. I went into the main bedroom to the dresser. I pulled the top drawer open, and grabbed a different set of undergarments. I changed it them, and tossed the ones I had taken off into the hamper.

I suddenly had a vision of the Volturi, killing their prey. Fifty humans, not quite enough to satisfy the entire guard. That vision was replaced with vampires fighting, ripping each other apart.

I stumbled blindly to the bed, wrapping myself in the blankets. Not because I was cold, but because it made me feel more secure, more protected.

The visions of pain and death continued to overwhelm me. I didn't know why.

"Alice?" It was the only voice I would go to any lengths to hear. The one voice I managed to pull myself out of the vision for. Jasper was standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just...my visions..." I trailed off.

"Why are you under the blanket?" He asked.

"It makes me feel better." I said, a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed." Jasper said, taking a step forward. I looked up at him. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Come sit with me?" I said, patting the space on the bed next to me.

He smiled slightly, and walked over to the bed. I pulled the blanket back so he could sit under it, too. He froze. I had pulled the blanket back so that only my feet were still under it. His eyes flashed down my body, then he looked away, biting his lip.

"Don't." He whispered.

Only then did I realize that I was still just wearing my undergarments. I looked down.

"I'm sorry." I said. He looked uncomfortable, guilty and sad. I didn't attempt to cover myself up again as I pulled my knee's up to my chest and put my head down on them.

I felt hurt. I felt rejected. I felt unloved and unwanted. Now I understood why we had known each other for two years and he had never even kissed me. Because he didn't love me.

I felt him sit down on the bed in front of me.

"Alice?" He whispered. I didn't look up. "Alice." He said again.

This time when I didn't look up, he put his fingertips under my chin and lifted my head effortlessly, even though I was trying to keep my head down. He looked carefully into my eyes. He looked like he was struggling for words. He sighed, then leaned forward and gently touched his lips to mine. He pulled back and looked at me.

"I do love you, Alice. More than you know."

I looked up at him. He must have felt that I wasn't sure if I believed him, because I felt him projecting love onto me. I collapsed forward into his arms. After a second, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I laid my head against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his back.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I pressed my lips to his neck. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I whispered.

He sent wave after wave of love to me, then whispered, "I love you, too."

I leaned slightly away from him so I could reach his mouth. I kissed him slowly and gently at first, then faster, rougher. His hands slid from my shoulders to my lower back. He laid back, pulling me on top of him, a low moan in his throat.

He rolled over on top of me, and I quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled my arms above my head. He kissed the corner of my mouth, my cheek, my ear, my neck, and across my shoulders just above my collarbone.

* * *

Later, we just laid in bed together. I was wrapped in Jasper's arms, my head against his chest. He moved one of his hands to play with my hair.

"I love you," He told me unnecessarily; love was radiating off him so strongly, I thought I might pass out.

"I love you more." I said.

"Doubtful." He whispered. I felt love about ten times stronger than before hit me. I pulled his mouth to mine eagerly. He chuckled.

"I win," He murmured against my lips.

I kissed him more forcefully, letting him feel every bit of love I felt for him. Then I broke away and looked into his eyes.

"Fine, you win," He said, pretending to be exasperated, though his smile was clearly visible. I laughed, and kissed him again.

**A/N: Please, Please, Please review! **


End file.
